injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Grundy/Earth 2
Earth 2 Solomon Grundy is a character that was introduced in the 2.9 update, yet his challenge did not air during the short amount of time the update was current (due to the primacy of the 2.10 update and the Injustice 2 characters). However, up until his initial release near the end of the 2.11 update, he can be fought as an opponent in Superman/Injustice 2's and Aquaman/Injustice 2's challenges, and in certain matches in Survivor Mode as well! Strategy Solomon Grundy can be quite an effective tank when used correctly. His decently-high Health can allow him to soak up a lot of Damage, and he can also deal a small DOT damage back at his opponent while doing so. The DOT portion of his passive is somewhat negligible; it only deals approximately 1.5% of his damage stat (similar to the LexCorp Set), and as his damage stat is mediocre, this can make the DOT unimportant. Additionally, its damage is not increased when he is combined with the full LexCorp Set; rather, it appears as if the Set's DOT does not activate at all when both him and the set are paired together, thus it is not recommended to equip him with it. However, his real value comes in his gear-decaying passive. This effect, while somewhat similar to Superman/Dawn of Justice's, actually has many different technical aspects. If Grundy decays a piece of gear, that person will lose all of that gear's effects for the entire match. This can be very effective against opponents such as Bane/Luchador. However, Grundy cannot choose which piece of gear he decays, so he may have to tag in multiple times to decay a particularly annoying or effective one. Grundy may tag-in as much as time allows, but he will only be able to decay gear 9 times at most (3 gear slots for 3 enemies). Grundy's decaying does not affect gears with one-time use effects, such as Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar or Mother Box. This will also not affect the power bar already given by the aforementioned Scimitar, so if the first opponent has the Scimitar and Grundy tags in and decays it, they will still retain the power bar. Grundy's decaying also does not affect Gear Set effects, unlike Superman. While he can neutralize all of the pieces of a gear set and their individual effects, the gear set effects will still be able to work, making him less effective against enemies who rely heavily on gear sets, and more effective on those who rely on individual pieces of gear. Whn gearing him, his health and durability should be kept in mind. As such, combining him with healing/blocking/health boosting gears is recommended. To this end, the Fourth World Set is optimal, as it grants a large health boost, blocking boost, Resurrection, and regeneration (as well as a tag-in Stun to complement Grundy's passive). The League of Assassins Set can also be effective, as it capitalizes on his tag-based passive and DOT. As mentioned earlier, however, the LexCorp Set is not advised to pair with him. Interactions Good with *'Hawkgirl/Prime': As mentioned above, she can be very useful with Grundy to tag him out more often. Good against *Any opponents who are typically geared more heavily than others and become much more effective with gearing, such as (though obviously not limited to) Killer Frost (both versions), Batgirl (both versions as well), Bane/Luchador, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, and The Flash/Metahuman. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Sinestro's constant force-tagging will result in Grundy decaying more gears, thus can limit his potential with the League of Assassins Set equipped. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight': He can choose to be immune to Grundy's DOT, effectively rendering half of his passive useless. Batman also does not require as many gears to be effective (due to his various passive buffs), and therefore is not as affected by Grundy's gear-decaying either. *'Sinestro/Green Lantern', Sinestro/Prime, Sinestro/Regime: They benefit from the opponent constantly tagging in and out. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': Same as above, although possibly more punishing. *'Hawkgirl/Prime', Hawkgirl/Regime: Both versions have the ability to snare, preventing Grundy from tagging in or out. Abilities Here are Solomon Grundy's abilities. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are Wrist Bands, Boots, Arm Bandages, Belt, and Harness. *You'll receive a free copy of a Silver character upon completing Match 10 of Battle 4 in Standard difficulty. *He's the first mobile card to be based on a console skin since Hawkgirl/Regime. *Both him and Superman/Dawn of Justice have very similar passives, as both have the abilitiy to "disable" opponent's gear(s). *Instead of releasing his challenge in the 2.9 update, NetherRealm decided to release the 2.10 update but his challenge finally aired near the end of the 2.11 update. *It was possible to receive his SP2's Upgrades in random booster packs before he was released. *He's the only character with a "tag" effect that can activate his passive without having to tag if he's the starting character on your team. *This version of Grundy does not have any cleavers or knives lodged in his back but during his Super Move and SP1, he would still use a cleaver from his back. *He's the only version of Solomon Grundy to not have a passive directly correlated to health. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:Disable Gear